The Loric Ally
by TheInsaneLoricWhovian
Summary: If you are reading this, it means you've stumbled across my blog, and somehow gained access to the content. The blog of Malcolm Goode, the loric ally, detailing the events the Garde will face.


**Entry #1 – The Hancock Bombing**

**NOTE:** If you are reading this, it means you've stumbled across my blog, and somehow gained access to the content. I've made this secure as possible, so I will have to trust you will not share this information with just anyone. There are people out there who would torture and kill for just a snippet of detail about what you are about to read here. And I apologise in advance for the danger I put you in_._

**Saturday April 2nd, 2011**

**John, Sam, Sarah, Adam and I** are taking things slow. we're staying in a run down motel a few miles away from Chicago. It's been a few days since the attack on the John Hancock Centre, which has been dubbed by the general public, 'The Hancock Bombing'. The local authorities suspect terrorism, and I'm sure it's just a matter of time before the big guys take charge and start blaming John and his faithful companions, how the hell they'll manage to pass that off, I'll never know, but hey. People want answers, and they'll take whatever they can get, and the media will eat it up like dogs.

Adam, for the most part is settling in well. He's nervous, though he won't admit it. John at least has the courtesy to accept him, and Sarah and Sam get along with him just fine, Sam possibly more so. I think he's worrying about what will happen when we meet up with the other Garde.

Sam, my son Sam. He won't let me out of his sight for a second. Not since I almost died in the battle of the John Hancock Centre. It's like he's scared of losing me all over again, and the feeling is mutual. I don't know what I would do if I lost Sam again.

He's in the room with me right now, in fact. He's talking with Adam about the Mogadorian society. I've heard it before, in the time I was looking for Sam, but it's interesting to see them bond. It gives me hope too. Maybe there are other Mogadorians out there who don't agree with Setrakus Ra. Who don't agree with the life they are living. Indeed, Adam mentioned a Mogadorian he met while the Garde were staying in Nine's penthouse. One who helped him rescue the Chimaera. Almost forgot about the chimaera, actually. There's been no sighting of any of them, not even BK. Who knows where they are, right now? They'll be back when we need them though, I'm sure. They're smart, and if they seem to have a plan of action themselves.

John and Sarah have left the room to do something or other. John's been acting less like himself in the last few days, and I can see why. On top of feeling responsible for Ella's capture, one of the other Garde is dead. One of the Garde I'd met in the short time I'd stayed with the seven of them is dead. All we know is that it isn't John, Ella, or (according to John at least) Five. I'm not sure how he knows this as whenever I've tried to ask, his face just turned dark and he shakes his head. Whatever it is, he doesn't want to talk about it.

Which leaves four possible casualties - Six, Marina, Eight or Nine. The prospect of any one of them being gone.

If I, myself, catch myself wondering who has departed this war multiple times a day, who knows how John, Sam and Sarah are coping. I just hope for Sam's sake that Six isn't dead, because that would crush him, and John too. I'm not sure what exactly is happening between the female Loric and my son, but he admires her greatly. Perhaps more than a friend.

I'm not sure they want to know who is dead.

I'm not sure _I_ want to know.

Everything in this whole situation just keeps spiralling downwards, but I can tell much worse is coming. When we meet up with the other Garde, and the identity of the dead is revealed, then we will all grieve our loved one. There's also the issue with Ella, too, and that will cause some major stress.

Right now, I'm not sure what to do about everything. All I can really do is try and focus on remembering the important things I've forgotten, and act as parent not only to Sam (though Sam has a place in my heart no one else could fill) but to everyone else as well. The Garde, Adam, Sarah. Like it or not, they all need me, and I need to keep their spirits up.

I can hear Sarah and John talking outside the motel door. I have to go now since I'm sure John will need the computer to search for any signs the other Garde might leave. I'll update with any new information as soon as I can.

Stay safe, and, if you ever decide you want to help the Garde, contact me and I'll give you details.

– **Malcolm Good, thelorically**


End file.
